O Paraíso não existe
by porrinholi
Summary: Naraku morto.A jóia de 4 almas destruída.Aparece então alguem com a chave para destruír a Era Feudal.Alguem que ninguem sabe se é amigo ou inimigo.
1. O paraíso não existe

O encontro

Inuyasha pensava na sua vida.Á menos de 1 ano,queria se tronar um youkai completo,paoderoso como seu pai.

Mas depois que conheceu aquela garota tudo mudou.A garota se chama Kagome,15 anos e nem era de seu tempo.Sentia vontade de estar com ela.De ser um hanyou.

A jóia de 4 almas foi destruída por Naraku,quando o mesmo tentou absorve-la para se tornar ínvencivel.Mas tudo deu errado para ele.

Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se vira e vê Kagome vindo em em sua direção.

_Inu:O que foi?_

_Kag:vamos voltar para o vilarejo?_

_Inu:Para que?Lá só tem inuteis e fracos._

_Kag:Por favor!_

_Inu:Tudo bem._

_Ele se levanta e começa a andar junto com Kagome em direção ao vilarejo.No meio do caminho Inuyasha sente um cheiro diferente.Um cheiro estranho.Um cheiro que nunca tinha sentido na vida.Se virou para Kagome._

_Inu:Kagome,você sentiu algo estranho?_

_Kag:Sim senti uma força estranha.Me fez sentir um arrepio._

_Inuyasha!Kagome!_

_Eles se viram e vêem Miroku,Sango e Shippou vindo em sua direção._

_Mir:Vocês sentiram?_

_Inu:Sim,o que acha que é?_

_Mir:Não faço idéia.Senti a energia vindo em sua direção.Disse para Sango vir comigo.Nunca se sabe._

_Kag:O que pode ser?Naraku?_

_San:Não.Até eu pude sentir.Era forte demais._

_Inu:Silêncio.Está vindo para cá._

_Todos imediatamente fizeram silêncio.Ansiosos demais.Sentiam uma incrível força vindo em sua direção.Até que um coelho próximo a eles fez o encanto quebrar._

_Um ser atacou Fazendo-os caírem no chão.Inuyasha sacou sua tessaiga e atacou o ser. O que aconteceu a seguir ninguém poderia adivinhar.O ser tirou a espada de Inuyasha e o imobilizou com uma mão._

_Inu:Maldito!Quem é você?_

_Então o estranho ser tirou o capuz,revelando um rosto...Humano._

_Gar:Douke Garlek.Prazer em conhecelos._

__


	2. o encontro

Carregando a ferramenta de relatório de erros 


	3. Histórias

Inu:O que?

Gar:Douke Garlek.é surdo por caso?

Inu:Ora seu...

Kag;Senta!Senhor Garlek,por que nos atacou?

Gar:Não ataquei?Esse cachorro que me atacou com essa espada.

Inu:Mentiroso(disse ao levantar)

Gar:Não, é verdade.

Mir:Senhor Garlek,o que quer com a gente.

Gar:Bom,vim conhecer meu neto.

Silêncio mortal.Um por todos estarem surpresos demais,e dois por não acreditarem no que escutaram.Neto?

Inu:O que?Ninguém aqui é seu neto.

Gar:Você se chama Inuyasha?

Inu:Sim.

Gar:Filho de Tayouko?Irmão de Sesshoumaru?

Inu:É.

Gar:Então você é meu neto!

Disse e abraçou Inuyasha como se o conhecesse desde que que ele nasceu.

PÁ!

Inuyasha caiu no chão desmaiado.

No vilarejo...

Inuyasha acorda,achando que sonhou como um homem louco dizendo bobagens sobre ser seu avô.Avô!

Inuyasha da um salto e assusta os que estavam presentes.

Gar:Vejo que acordou.

Inu:Você.Você é aquele homem odioso dizendo bobagens!

Gar:Odioso,talvez.Mas a parte sobre bobagens,não é verdade.

Kag:Mas não sabemos se você é avô do Inuyasha ou não.

É mesmo(todos concordaram)

Gar:Como vou provar?

Ele pensou um pouco.

Há!Já sei!

Ele abaixou a cabeça,e,quando levantou,seus olhos tinham mudado de cor.De Um azul hetero para um dourando profundo.

Incrivelmente,essa pequena modificação fez ele se parecer com Inuyasha

Mir:Como é possível?

Gar:Tenho certos poderes que me permitem fazer isso.Além do mais preciso fazer isso.Sabe,tem muita gente atrás de mim.

Inu:Isso é muito estranho.Você me lembra de relance meu pai,mas tem algo diferente.

Gar:É que sou europeu.Seu pai,mãe e av eram japoneses.

Inu:Me conte sobre você.

Gar:Bom,depois que saí do velho mundo(Europa),vim para cá procurando uma pessoa.Depois de algum tempo conheci alguns humanos...

Inu:Espere.Você não tem cheiro de youkai nem de humano.O que você é?

Gar:Bom,como eu dizia encontrei uns humanos,e com eles tinha um hanyou.Foi dificil explicar para ele que o que eu era.Bom,eu sou uma mistura de Mago,que é uma ordem acima de bruxos,e demônio,porem não quero falar disso.Aí conheci sua avó,youkai completa.Nasceu seu pai,prevalecendo minha meia parte youkai e da sua vó.Seu pai era 90% youkai,órem com maior parte de demônio.

Inu:Estranho.

Gar:Acredite se quiser.Bom,eu vou pegar minhas epadas e...

Inu:Ei,Garlek.Por que usa esse sobretudo?

Gar:A,é por isso.(e tirou o sobretudo)

Uma pesada armadura foi revelada.Ele usava uma armadura que Inuyasha vira antes de sr selado.Uma armadura que ele teria dificuldade para carregar.

Inu:A...

E Garlek saiu da cabana deixando Miroku,Kagome e Inuyasha em silêncio profundo.


End file.
